the best kind of rarity
by Legendarykurthummel
Summary: A world where all are marked as dom or under the name of your soul mate, if your name is in your wrist right, you are a sub, if it is on the left, you are a dom. Kurt always think it would be a sub, but fate had another idea. D/s, Kurt!dom Blaine!sub Sebastina!sub - polyamorous (corrected errors from the second chapter).
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm sorry guys, but as everyone realized there was much grammatical errors in the first post, so I'm posting again ... Thanks to all who are watching, I feel very honored.

_**I do not own any character**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel has spent her life being the laughing stock of the school, his effeminate way, his pale skin and clothing always in fashion, not helped pass unnoticed. What was even worse, everyone assumed that he was a sub.

Until Kurt thought it was a Sub.

Usually people get your brand name and your soul mate on his 16th birthday, but Kurt was already 17 to complete and nothing had changed, however, he remained the favorite punching bag of the soccer team.

* * *

A day before the anniversary of Kurt, he had finished his afternoon dance routine for the Glee Club with Brittany. Kurt went to the locker room to take a shower before going home, but like everything in his life, he was fortunate enough to do this alone.

When he went to trade in your closet, two guys from the football team entered, grinning to see his favorite target, alone and vulnerable.

"Well well well" Karofsk joked "let's see what we have here, I would not let a sub alone, even more gay men in a locker room ... can someone" Karofsk paused dramatically, looking for the friend beside her.

"Use it" completed the muscular blond boy that Kurt knew well, Tyler.

Kurt thanked by getting mentally put a short before the boys approaching.

"On your knees, sub" Tyler said in a voice authoritarian.

But Kurt did not respond, he continued to stare at the two guys in front of her, his face expressionless, but inside, Kurt was scared to death.

"You heard me, Fagot, kneeling now," Tyler repeated, angry now.

"No," Kurt did not know where it came from, but he remained firm.

"What you think you're doing?" Karofsk, unable to hide the note of surprise in his voice.

Tyler took a few steps toward the countertenor "What did you say?"

"No," he repeated, "I will not bow to you" Kurt wanted to beat himself by challenging Tyler, was like buying a first class ticket to his death.

I will not submit myself to you and I'm screwed.

Tyler pushed against the cabinet. Kurt saw Karofsk freezing in place with the corners of the eyes.

", You think I'm kidding?" Tyler growled ", you will kneel to me like a good slut you are, or ..."

"Or what? Kurt returned his voice bitter" going to hit me? It will not make you more hetero "

Apparently his voice had been separated from his brain.

Tyler punched Kurt's face, groaning in pain but looked back at the attacker's face firmly.

"I still will not bow to you"

The next Karofsk punches seemed to have awakened from his trance, because he started yelling at Tyler Trying to stop and take it out of the smaller boy. Kurt felt his body and soothe your mind falters, with one more punch on his face, Kurt fell to the ground, the last thing he saw a Karofsk punching Tyler's face to get him off him and then everything went black.

~/~

Kurt woke up dazed; his eyes traveled the unknown white room, and then landed on his father who was sleeping in a chair beside her bed. Kurt could hear the whistling rhythmically cardiac unit at his side and the soft snoring of his father.

Kurt tried to move to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back and made him fall back against the bed with a low moan. Kurt tried to speak, call your dad or someone to explain what was happening to him, but his throat tightened around something solid and abroad, like a pipe

Kurt panicked, trying with one hand to remove the device connected to your mouth. He heard the apparel accelerate the pace, getting home and irregular louder. Kurt felt a firm grip on his arms pulling and holding against the bed.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down" A familiar raspy voice filled the room "breathe, Kurt will be all right, you will see" Burt whispered hoping to calm the boy.

Kurt watched his father's face for a moment, he looked old and tired, he wanted to apologize and make a million questions, but he could not.

Sometime later, Kurt heard the door opening, but he did not look away from his father, he did not hear what other people in the room were saying when touched or felt, everything started to fog and darkness engulfed her mind again.

* * *

The next time Kurt woke up, the scenario had changed, the room seemed larger and painted with a neutral color, the noise of the cardiac unit was gone and apparently the barrel in his throat too.

Kurt looked around to find someone to help him sit up, but he was alone. Kurt waited, trying to process what was happening to your body, and remember how he ended up in the hospital.

He remembered being in the locker room, and Tyler Karofsk of the cause, but everything seemed to be very vague and distinct, punches and insults ...

"Hey, Kurt, you're awake," Finn entered the room, smiling as Kurt " The whole world was really worried about you "

Kurt licked his lips to try to speak "... what happened?" Kurt tried; his voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"I do not know right Nobody wanted to tell me ..." Finn said sadly, "You do not remember anything?"

"Loosely ..." whispered, he was in no mood to give more details "where is my dad?"

"He's talking to the doctors, he ... you scared us so bad" Finn confessed, he looked older than the last time I saw Kurt "Puck comes to see you every day; I have never seen him so devastated".

Kurt and Puck had become best friends since the birth of Beth, Puck had appeared at the door of his home, devastated, Kurt was so surprised to see the stallion all broken and desolate, and he immediately embraced the boy, the comforting and saying that everything would be fine.

When Puck had calmed down, he would tell Quinn Beth for adoption, but she wanted to be with Puck, Kurt asked his father for help, they threatened Quinn with a lawsuit in late Puck get custody of the baby no fights, Burt offered the guest room puck, so he had more people to help him with Beth and since then Kurt had become godfather to Beth and he and puck almost brothers.

"Excuse me" Kurt said "I ..."

"Hey friend" his father said entering the room "how do you feel?"

"Well, I'm not in pain if that's what worries you" Kurt replied

"That is because you are sedated" Burt smiled "I'm glad you woke"

"me too" Finn said

"Fin, you could excuse us, I need to talk to Kurt" Burt asked after a while.

"Yes, of course, sir," Finn left

Burt and Kurt stared at each other for a while, until Burt broke the silence "I have great news for you"

Kurt arched an eyebrow "I've been abused, beaten, humiliated and was in a coma for who knows how many days, I think nothing will be good news for me now"

Burt smile wavered a bit but finally he pointed to his left wrist Kurt, Kurt Burt followed his gaze to his bandaged wrist.

"One wrist hurt? That's good news?" asked bitterly.

Burt just rolled his eyes, but he answered without missing a good mood "you received your brand"

Kurt's eyes widened, raising his arm to examine it, as if it was his "i-I'm a gift" Kurt stammered.

"I always knew Hummels men are always Doms"

Kurt did not seem to hear his father; he hastened to untie the track, suddenly eager to know the name of your soul mate.

Burt chuckled in amusement, he saw his son was miserable for 1 year by the lack of its brand, the uncertainty that is doomed to be alone for the rest of life, a curse for the few, but Burt knew Kurt did not deserve it, he deserved the maximum possible of love, which eventually was designed.

"Oh my God," Kurt exclaimed bewildered, his eyes staring at the mark, Kurt eyes to his father "had you seen?"

"Yes, she appeared in her birthday, I was holding his hand when it happened"

Kurt turned his eyes to the wrist "this is impossible"

"Actually it's rare, is called Poliamourus happens in each one 58 billion cases" Burt explained completed and then when he saw the confused look of Kurt "I researched once knew"

"My God, Dad, I slept and woke up as a sub as a gift two ..." Kurt was still incredulous.

"Kurt drew a finger across the names of their perfect soul mates, their subs, and their world.

Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian Smithe.

* * *

Note: Feel free to point out mistakes and criticize my writing, comments are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE:**__** Thank you for comments and criticisms, I am trying to improve the writing as far as it can.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Kurt looked in the mirror, wearing the uniform for the first time in his life and wondered how it would be to see everyone else wearing it. He hated it.

Kurt not only hated wearing the uniform, he hated the idea of going to a new school, making new friends, not helping the New Directionsthis close to Regionals and escaping the bullies. It was like admitting that they lost the weak linkof the group but his father gave him no choice. Kurt begged his father for him to stay at McKinley, but Burt would not risk hisson's life.

So, here he was in his dorm room, at his new school, the Dalton the tuition was absurdly expensive, and the school itself was like a modern day castle; it was rustic on the outside but elegant, modern and tasteful on the inside.

* * *

Kurt was trying to work up the courage to leave his room with even the ridiculous blazer (Seriously? Who uses Blazers to go to school? Kurt could even use, but never something so corny of the combination of these colors, red, navy blue and graphite? Seriously?They need a new designer) and face his Inquisition.

Kurt and his father visited Dalton at least twice last week to set the dorm and make Kurt familiar with the whole structure. As Kurt moved in the middle of the year, all students had their roommates, so Kurt got the last room on the DOM.

When Kurt finally managed to get out of his room. It was late and he was lost and refused to admit Kurt went by for the third time by the same Coffee Shop, he gave up and decided to ask for help from the first boy saw.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm new here, and . . ." Kurt stopped talking when their eyes was handsome, lightly tanned skin, even in the blazer you could see it, hazel eyes and a nervous look that Kurt can't help but find beautiful, like a lost puppy.

"My name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt extended his hand, but the boy's eyes widened even more as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Blaine Anderson." The boy, Blaine, whispered.

Kurt looked at him course it could not be _his_ Blaine Anderson. Kurt was just doesn't take years to find their other half. Kurt was fortunate enough to be the exception. But the instant chemistry between them was undeniable.

"So, Blaine." Kurt said, enjoying the sound of the name on his tongue. "I'm kind of you tell me in which direction the suit is?" 'Of course,' Kurt thought. 'This is obviously the best thing to talk first to your soul mate.'

"Oh, of course. Er, follow class is close to yours." Blaine said.

Blaine turned, walking down in the hallway; Kurt stepped forward to follow him. The path was made in silence. Blaine seemed hesitant and tense near him, but didn't want to admit it.

Finding your soul mate was nothing like Kurt thought. He thought at least the sub would be happy to find seemed Kurt was not what Blaine dreamed, but Kurt did not blame , himself, was not what was to be waited a lifetime to be a sub, never realizing their dominant signs as Finn said. Kurt was very dominant, he experienced dominance with the idiots at McKinley was just enough time for Kurt to realize he was a Dom and not a Sub.

"Here, I need to run so I won't be late for my class . . .See you around, Kurt." Blaine said quickly leaving not expecting a response from Kurt.

"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Definitely was not what he expected.

* * *

Kurt entered the room, stunned by what had just happened. The lesson was quick, at least that what Kurt fact, he did not remember a word his teacher 'trealize that the class was , someone tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Kurt, right?" The boy asked.

"Yes, is it." Kurt answered.

"I'm Wes." He greeted Kurt. "I'm the Head Council member the Warblers.I'm also the Head of the Dean told me that your old Glee Club was the New Directions?" At Kurt's nod Wes continued. "I wanted to invite them to a show."

"Oh, yes, I . . . Of course." Kurt stammered.

"Great." Wes smiled. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria to explain everything." Wes said his goodbye, leaving Kurt alone.

* * *

When Blaine thought to finally find Kurt Hummel, his soul mate and Dom. He always imagined the perfect would look deep into each other's eyes and make the formal presentations would be unnecessary and then Blaine would fall to hisknees offering his complete submission. But dreams do not always come true.

When Blaine saw Kurt. He felt the connection immediately and the timing was perfect for a second and then he panicked. Not for Kurt, but because it meant Blaine would have to stop Sebastian, the arrogantSub, who became his best friend and boyfriend.

They went through a lot in their relationship; homophobic, said that Subs cannot date other Subs?So they decided to go ahead and with the help of his parents, and his friends growing love for one another. Sebastian helped with the urges of being a Sub. Bringing every ounce of domination, they could to make the painful urge go away. Blaine, even ignore his urge to dominate someone. Blaine was never allowed to return the favorn for Sebastian.

Sebastian was a stronger sub than Blaine. Sebastian remained firm, using sarcasm and arrogance to defend himself and Blaine. He stopped all the more approaching Doms byhurting your feelings.

With the confidence bestowed in each another. They revealed the name of their soul mate to one another and it came as a great shock to discover that they had the same left wrist: Kurt Hummel. But of course it could not be the same person. Blaine told himself every day since that day. They decided that they would let the other go when either one them met Kurt, but did not promised that other would not suffer.

Blaine could not hurt Sebastian.

This was why Blaine was running as fast as he possibly could away from Kurt and away from Sebastian's arms.

* * *

_**NOTE:**_**Comments and criticisms are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank my beta LilDevyl for read my chapters and fixes them. And sorry for delay, I blame writer's block, but the next will be posted soon, I hope!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Blaine appeared at the door asking to speak to Sebastian. Sebastian knew it was serious; it could be theurge. Blaine felt very lost and confused with the need to submit to someone. Afraid that someone would take advantage of it again, even though Dalton had a strict policy for abuse.

But when Blaine refused to say what was wrong, until they reached their room. Sebastian knew it was something more. More severe. And then three words made the world around Sebastian collapse.

"I found him." Blaine head down and his voice almost a whisper.

"W-what?" Sebastian asked.

"I found him," Blaine repeated. Lifting his head to meet the Sebastian's eyes. "Today, at the beginning of classes . . . on the stairs of the dormitories. He was lost." Blaine explained.

The silence spread throughout the room, both boys deep in their own thoughts. "

"Please Seb? Say something." Blaine pleaded.

"Was he hot?" Sebastian tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. Despite his own heart breaking. Blaine stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, please, Blaine. We promise to let the other go when found our Kurt. I cannot stop you from staying with him, even if it hurts me so much."

"That's the problem." Blaine said. "I don'twant to let you go. I love you Seb."

"And will you love him more?" Sebastian asked "You have to give him a chance, Blaine. He is your soul mate and not me."

* * *

Suddenly Sebastian was taken by the weight of his words. He had made the worst mistake of his had let someone get too close. Worst, even let him fall in love withhim. For someone who was not your soul mate, and for what? To be left behind and hurt like last time.

Sebastian should have noticed it the first one wants a person, a person who must be cared for and as a sex toy and to be used and thrown away like all the times he did.

Sebastian and Blaine entered this relationship because it was comfortable. They lived in the same room and both were afraid of a relationship with a gift that was not your soul the first time Blaine got his urges. Sebastian had helped, even ignoring the pain to was like receiving a great shock throughout his the Subs were banned to dominate other subs, but Sebastian did not care for his just did not want to see his friend suffer.

Sebastian refused to admit he loved Blaine. Even though, Blaine had said every day since they started dating. He just couldn't let that happen.

The feeling of loneliness, knowing that in the end there's no one for him. If this wasn't the name on his wrist. Then Sebastian wouldn't know what to do.

Every day, Sebastian woke up and the only thing that helped him to face his day, was his brand. The one Kurt Hummel would take care of him, who would love him, despite his demons. He would forget all the people that one day hurt him, as an angel was just made for him. He just loved fucking Blaine.

"Seb . . . I feel . . ." Blaine began.

"Don't say you're sorry." Sebastian interrupted quietly. "You should be happy." Standing up wanting to stay as far away from Blaine.

Blaine looked forlornly around the room, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze. They both knew that this was the end and Sebastian couldn't be here. He couldn't let Blaine see him cry. He was, Sebastian Smythe, after all, he never showed weakness.

Sebastian took the only sensible decision he could. He took his car keys and turned to the door hearing a loud sob echoed from the bed. Sebastian paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Just do me a favor, Blaine." Sebastian said. "Go to Kurt. Introduce yourself to him . . . he will know what to do."

Sebastian gave one last look at Blaine. "I really hope he makes you happy Blaine." Then left without waiting for a response.

* * *

Kurt had a feeling that he wasn't there. He was doing everything on autopilot. When he realized, he was sitting at the table in the cafeteria with Wes and five other boys, he couldn't remember the names of.

"Kurt?" A boy with blonde hair poked him, Jeff or something.

"Sorry. I was bit distracted." Kurt apologized.

"All right," Wes said. "We were just saying that we saw your video on YouTube singing, _4 Minutes_, was really impressive." Wes paused to let what he said sink in. "We agree, that you wouldn't need to audition, since we all heard you sing. Right now, we need to focus on Regionals that is fast approaching. All of our time and practice."

Kurt was actually relieved to not need to sing today. He had no time to choose the perfect song. The only thing he could think of was those gorgeous golden eyes, which for some reason was the topic of the conversation.

"Did anyone see Anderson today?" Someone at the table asked.

"I saw him in the room today. In fact, it seemed that he had seen a ghost, he just spoke with Mr. Wilson and asked to take Smythe out. I haven't seen him since." One dark haired boy said. David? Was his name.

"Wait." Kurt said. "Are you talking about Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"I . . ." Kurt was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked.

Could this day be more confusing?

"Sure . . ." Kurt smiled. He followed Blaine for the second time that day.

* * *

Blaine did not know what to do when Sebastian walked out the door. He felt a huge void, like a feeling that your heart was being crushed. He knew that one day it would end with Sebastian, but nothing prepared him for this. It felt like he had lost a part of himself, of his soul; which was a stupid thing to imagine when Sebastian wasn't your soul mate.

Blaine knew he was being ungrateful, Sebastian had spent a lifetime waiting to show the name on your wrist regardless of being a sub or dom. He just wanted someone, who loves you unconditionally. Blaine knew the name of one Kurt Hummel was the only thing that motivated Sebastian every day.

Find Kurt was the only thing that Sebastian wanted more than anything in the world. Now Blaine had found his soul mate and he was sad about it. He had run into the only person who was biologically programmed to him.

Blaine was the worst person in the world. He thought about not hurting Sebastian, but his selfishness won out. Just wounding all three of them involved in all this.

Blaine allowed himself to be selfish for the rest of the morning. He laid in his bed with a pillow. Sebastian hugged Blaine and Blaine allowed himself to cry and lament the end of their six months of dating. Blaine didn't allow himself to think about how it would be without his friendship with Sebastian. Maybe he would request a room of claim as Jeff and Nick did.

When Blaine finally gotten over feeling sorry for himself. He stood up, looking in the bathroom mirror. He looked miserable, with increasing dark circles, face wet and blotchy from crying.

Blaine wanted to go back to bed and never come out, but Sebastian was right. He could not just ignore Kurt now that he had found him and it was his duty to give his Submission to his Dom. Blaine did the only thing that seemed sensible at the time. He followed the advice of Sebastian. Blaine straightened up becoming presentable for your gift.

* * *

Blaine waited for lunch to talk to Kurt, as he did not know Kurt's routine. It was the most likely place to find him was in the cafeteria. Blaine was right.

Kurt was talking with a group of guys Blaine was familiar with, his best friends from the Warblers. Kurt seemed a bit lost of the conversation, but then smiled and went back to talking. Blaine allowed himself to observe his soul mate for a while. Kurt was absolutely beautiful, like a sculpture, pale and perfect features. Blaine had heard that when you find your soul mate, there would not be anyone as beautiful as Blaine thought now.

The young sub gathered as much courage as he could find and walked to his soul mate. Blaine was not allowed any more breath when he came close to Kurt. He was afraid to lose the courage, if he did not speak now. He would go running back to his room and cry for the rest of the week.

Blaine interrupted Kurt in the middle of his conversation, which was training for a sub, but Blaine did not care. He just hoped that his meeting was not marked with a first punishment.

"Can I talk to you?" Blaine said.

Kurt looked nervous and for a moment Blaine thought he had made the wrong choice, but Kurt smiled and replied with a "sure" without a second thought.

Kurt apologized to the table of confused looking boys. Blaine offered a polite smile to his friends. Anticipating a full on interrogation to come.

Blaine led Kurt to an empty classroom not far from the dining hall. He closed the door behind them and took a deep breath before facing Kurt in the middle of the room. Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt stopping just a few centimeters in front of him. With a last look at the face of his perfect soul mate. He fell on his knees with his head down as a sign of respect. As it was in his dreams.

"I offer my Submission." Blaine recited.

Blaine did not venture to see Kurt's reaction. The silence stretched between them, no one risking breaking it, Blaine saw Kurt slightly pacing. Taking a few steps from one side to the other, leaving a confused Blaine on his knees. Until Kurt came back standing in front of Blaine.

And then Kurt recited the words that broke Blaine's heart even more if was still possible.

"I refuse your submission." Kurt said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I offer you my submission."

When Kurt heard those words leaving Blaine's lips, one of his subs, Kurt should have been happier than ever before, but Kurt wasn't. It was very clear in the body language that Blaine was not ready for such a commitment, and that the decision was made hastily. Kurt couldn'tallow it.

Forseventeen years his father, Burt, gave him lectures on how to treat your partner. Kurt at the time saw no need in it, until today. "Respect is the most important thing in a respecting your partner whether he is aSub or Dom, no matter what." Kurt remembered the words of one his father's repetitive lectures. When Kurt finally received his mark, still in the hospital. The phrase changed to, "Never force your Sub to do something he doesn't want to can do things to just want to please you. So learn to read it, look for signs of discomfort and remember: _Always_respect it. "

Kurt did not know Blaine very less know what to read, but the discomfort was clear in the way it was shown when the boy was on his knees. Blaine's body was tense as if he was afraid. Kurt didn't realize he was pacing in front ofBlaine; the boy flinched slightly at the reaction. Kurt knew he could not accept the submission of Blaine. Not now. Kurt returned to his place in front of Blaine, knowing it was the right thing to do. Even if those words killed him inside.

"I refuse your submission." Kurt said.

Blaine's head shot up, looking at Kurt for the first time since he fell to his knees.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I can't do it with you." Kurt explained. "Arise, Blaine, please."

Kurt pulled Blaine onto a sofa in the corner of the sat sideways to face the other.

"I don't understand." Blaine said still dazed. "I got your can you not accept my submission? I . . .don't you want me?"

Kurt laughed. "I would be crazy not to want you 're beautiful and I also have his name . . . but you're not ready for reaction to it let me know that, that was clear."

* * *

Blaine wanted to reaction for fear of losing Sebastian had also affected Kurt. He'd blown with his ex and now with Kurt, who should have lovedhim for all his defectives.

By law Doms and Subs have the right and the protection of the government in refusing his/her soul-mate in case of abuse, negligents or recessive cases that Blaine never allowed himself to always had the conviction that their relationship would be perfect and that when the time came, your gift to receive. But it looks like his dreams were deceived again.

"I'm not saying I will not accept." Kurt interrupted. Blaine's thoughts apparently clear in his face or there was some kind of connection. "I do want you Blaine, but I'm not ready for a claim yet . . ." Kurt admitted.

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said without thinking.

'_What's wrong with you?_' Blaine mentally slapped was directly challenging his gift. His gift that wasgiving another chance. How many times he would ruin everything today? Its sheer idiocy seemed unlimited.

But Kurt didn't seem to just smiled and said, "I'm not . . .In fact, I'm so scared of all this. I never expected to find you so fast."

Blaine couldn't contain the small seemed that everything was going to work after all. Kurt seemed to be being honest and admitting his Blaine realize that not everything revolves around him and that the gift does not need to be strong 24/7.

"I hope you give me time. I would like to meet you first before making it official. . . you understand?" Kurt said.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine replied, using the boy's name as a title. After all, maybe things would work out between them.

Kurt smiled like a ray of sunshine. "I can see your brand," He asked. "I know it's early, but I always wanted to see my name on someone else's soul mate."

"Yes, of course." Blaine said.

Blaine fumbled a bit with the closure of the cuff on his right was the second time he showed his Sebastian and now to elder helping him with a bit of a 's laughter died when he saw the eyes wide in shock and did not seem very happy.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine hesitantly asked.

"Oh . . ." Kurt looked into his eyes for a moment. "No, no . . . I just . . .it's beautiful."

That did not seem to be all but Blaine did not bother to press for an just smiled.

"Can I see his?" Kurt asked.

"I . . ." The bell rang announcing the end of lunch.

Saved by the bell . . .

* * *

Sebastian did not imagine that endingit with Blaine would feel like if his heart was being ripped from his body, short of breath, tortured in a way. Heonce read in a book to help soul-mates understand the connection that the separation of his /hersoul-mate could feel like person would feel a huge pain, indescribable in his/her chest.

The only thing he does not understand was how he wasfeeling this for Blaine?A person he does not have any connection only acceptable explanation until now was that he had let himself fall in love too.A mistake that did make the decision that would change his life.

Returning to his country of origin, Paris.

When Sebastian called his parents in Paris warning them that he would cominghereon the first flight he could parents knew immediately that something was wanted an explanation this last minute decision, but nothing came.

Sebastian did not know how he managed to stop crying enough to enter the airport and board the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The eight hour flightto Paris gave Sebastian time to think, weep and knew that when he arrived at his parent's home, he would have to relive everything he wanted to forget, but it doesn't matter now.

Marie, the maid,theSmythe's employed, was waiting at the airport with her usual reminder of a happier time did Sebastian's heart warm up a bit. Marie was like a second mother to Sebastian, a second mother owl too. He met her when he was ten years old since thenand Marie protected and helped him in all difficult moments of his life.

"Hey to see you." Sebastian said hugging her.

"Same here and you grew kid!" Marie said with her French accent being heard.

"That's what the food at Dalton does." Sebastian joked.

They walked to the black SUV in front of the airport, a sense of calm hit Sebastian. He missed Paris, his family, but Ohio was safer for him. Dalton was safer, maybe not tothe new disappointments, but the slag of Paris high society was cold like that.

"I ask what brings you to France, but I think Mr. and Mrs. Smythe would like to have this honor." Marie said when they were safely in the car.

"Probably. I just needed to get away from it all." Sebastian summed up.

The rest of the trip to the Smythe mansion was made in silence, with only the sound of the local radio and some sighs of longing from Sebastian.

The Smythe mansion was not really a place you could call home, but it was the place that was passed down from generation to generation. Somehow, the house from the outside was not so reassuring, but inside. The memories and the people there was what Sebastian needed to pass the massive wooden door.

It was surprises to Kurt to see his name on Blaine's wrist without the name of Sebastian Smythe. The research that Kurt had done talked about Polyamorous relationships, received the name of his/her companions on the same wrist. However, Kurt Hummel was the only name Blaine had written his wrist. Kurt thought to see the other name on Blaine's wrist, but he realized Blaine had no cuff to hide and it scared the hell out of Kurt.

Kurt had two theories about the case. One, Blaine was not his soul mate, but that theory was discarded by the obvious chemistry between them. Or two it would again be a rarity. Kurt allowed himself to cling to this theory. It shouldn't be a surprise to him after the recent events of his life.

When Blaine asked to see his brand. A wave of fear hit Kurt. Did Blaine not want a relationship of three people? What if, at the end Blaine and Sebastian hated each other and their relationship was destroyed by jealousy?

In his research, Kurt read that everyone in a Polyamorous relationship are strongly linked to each other, the bond that connected this kind of relationship was stronger than that linked of a common relationship. Kurt was startled even more when he remembered that part. He was a rarity in many things in this type of relationship. Would it be in that part too? Would his Subs hate it?

During the rest of the afternoon. Blaine thought of Kurt. How the boy was caring for him, to see through him. Kurt knew Blaine was not ready for a claim, and was kind enough not to ask why his Sub acted that way to meet him.

Blaine felt lucky to have Kurt be his gift. Kurt was natural. He knew exactly what his Sub needed. Even though he acted strange when Blaine revealed his wrist. Blaine didn't believe the excuse Kurt gave at the moment, but the whole thing was too soon for the two. So Blaine decided to let go, to give them both time.

That night Blaine felt strange in his room, alone. The room felt incredibly empty without Sebastian there. Sebastian had not returned to their room all day. Blaine was deeply concerned. He knew that his exe had no family nearby. It wasn't like Sebastian could just leave and go to someone's house.

Blaine left several voice messages on his friend's phone. Hoping he's okay, but no answer came until 12am. A text message from Marie, a maid of Smythe family.

_Don't worry. Sebastian is coming home. We'll take good care of him_.

An instant relief came over Blaine. Sebastian was going home. Though it may be in France thousands of miles away from Ohio. Sebastian's parents would take care of him, protect him and console him. Something that Blaine couldn't do. It could ruin any friendship they've built so far.

Blaine answered with a simple "_thank you_." Then he allowed himself to sleep. No matter how corny it may seem to sleep in Sebastian's bed just to get the familiar comforting smell of his ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Thanks my Beta LilDevyl


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning. This chapter contains and mentions mental, physical and sexual abuse. You have been Warned!**

**Chapter 6**

The Smythe family is one of the noblest families of France, with important names in the world. Such as Gaston Orléans, Count d'Eu, a member of French royalty. Being decedent of the grandson of Louis-Philippe, the last king of France. Who renounced his rights to the line of succession to the French throne in 1864 to marry his soul-mate. Becoming Princess Elizabeth and Prince Imperial of Brazil. Orléans Gaston was the great-grandfather of Sebastian's mother, Alexandria Smythe Sofie Orléans.

The "home" where the Smythe family lives is an erança of Orléans Gaston IV son, Antonio. Who to marry his sub a Parisian, decided to move to France after living most of his life in Brazil. The house is one of the biggest tourist sites in France. The famous castle of Blois is located in the department of Loir-et-Cher in the Loire River Valley. This palace residence for Serb several French Smythe Kings, before officially become the property of Smythe.

As it was not enough for Sebastian to have only part of the family with royal blood. His father was not evil. His father was the great-grandson of Henry Ford. The guy who invented the assembly system in series and revolutionized the way production around the world. Since then the Ford family was very involved in this thing of industries: Which influenced Adrien Pierre Smythe. Who founded the PSA Peugeot Citroën, which happens to be the father of Alexander Henry Smythe. Sebastian's father.

Sebastian spent his entire life with the pressure of being the heir of all these achievements. The Palace Blois, the multinational company of his father and the whole weight of his family name. Since his 16th birthday, when Sebastian was marked as a Sub. The pressure multiplied. The members of his father's company lived abusing their Subs. They would likely react to Sebastian very aggressively. So his father sent him to Dalton. A family friend, promised to care and teach Sebastian how to be a strong Sub so that he could, one day take the family empire. Sebastian did not question the decisions of his father. The firm's partners were like vultures just waiting for a moment to be alone with Sebastian to break him.

Sebastian never told anyone about what one of the partners did. IT was one of the biggest nightmares that happen to Sebastian. It was beyond the psychological abuse. Sebastian was so scared by all others. When a kind soul came to save him he accepted, but was destroyed by Lionel Full, stealing his first time. His first time of being a Sub in both body and soul. Lionel was the real reason for sending Sebastian to Dalton.

Sebastian had no idea how his return to France would be. He did not think of Lionel, or any other person in the company. He just wanted the support of his parents. Even despite all the noble blood, Sebastian did his best to be a good person. To love and care. He felt sorely lacking all that in Ohio.

A year of lessons with Paul at Dalton taught him how to be a strong, cold, and superficial. He didn't know how his parents would react to it. He didn't feel like letting his shields down just to please his parents. At least not here in France, where all the hell had happened.

It's been over a year since Sebastian hadn't seen his parents. Since he went to Dalton. They had to settle for phone calls or Skyping, but it wasn't the same thing. Before he got all the hell from Lionel and his father's Associates. Sebastian was a sweet kid. He was kind, well-educated, would do anything to make his family proud. He couldn't believe how everything had changed in very little time.

When Sebastian arrived at the castle of Blois. Marie sent Sebastian to his father's office where his parents were waiting and climbed the stairs with the backpack Sebastian brought with him. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the structure and historical works that he missed so much before heading down the hall to his father's office.

* * *

Sebastian knocked three times on a large solid white wood door of his father's office before entering. His father was sitting in the big leather chair behind a mahogany desk with his mother leaning behind him giving suggestions when asked.

His parents greeted him with a big smile, and soon hugging him. Here in the arms of his parents, Sebastian could forget the outside world for a few seconds.

"Sebastian." Sophie sighed. Her French accent making the name sound somewhat funny. Trying to recover the most recent months without the presence of her baby.

"We miss you so much Sebastian." Henry completed vaco in the words of his wife.

They allowed themselves to get some more time in the embrace. Before reluctantly departing, but keeping proximity to each other. His parents looked evaluator for a while, picking up signals and cries in uniform amaçado that the boy was still wearing.

"You don't look so good." Henry broke the silence. "Let's sit down." He ordered.

They sat around his father's table. As they did all the times Sebastian needed his family, or when Sebastian was being bad or did something good.

"Well, Sebastian . . . Tell us what brought you here and why are you're looking like a hurt puppy."

Sebastian had almost forgotten the subtlety of his father. The words just did remind him everything that happened since he had left Dalton.

"Blaine found his soul mate." Sebastian said.

Since Sebastian began dating Blaine. His parents could see the strong feelings between them. Everyone had feared when the two had separate. It was obvious it wouldn't end well at all.

"Oh son." Sophie hugged him. "I'm sorry . . . When was that happen?"

"Yesterday. So I the first flight here. I just . . . I couldn't stay there. I don't understand why I feel this way . . . like I'm losing a part of me . . ." Sebastian answered.

"Sebastian. I don't understand this whole thing between you and Blaine, but I know what you had, was very strong. I'm sure you'll do fine." Henry reassured. Sebastian knew his father was right. He always was.

"I can't understand . . . as it can't mean much to me without having any bond." Sebastian tried to explain why he was feeling this way. "I don't understand."

Sebastian cried. He felt his parents' arms around him. He allowed himself to cry like he wasn't allowed to in a very long time.

_Everyone knew that Sebastian was a sub since he was was always trying to please to keep everyone happy and be__proud of him__an easy target for the they wanted was control of the Sebastian__already was a decedent__from that family since birth and everyone knew it very well.T_hat was the life of Hell for Sebastian. When they were able to totally break him and he couldn't take over the company.

_It was easy things to do with the strong submission Sebastian experience even before his appointment. It all started five months before Sebastian turned fifteen, but they were simple pick up a pen from the floor or deliver papers, little things that Henry, Sebastian's__father,didn't__suspect, but things were getting more serious.__Sebastian barely realized the strategy of his father's__"friends" when it all months later. Sebastian__was on his knees in the middle of a room with ten big guys wearing suits looking like he was a piece of meat._

_"__Dieu, je sens votre l'odeur of soumission__.__" Said a voice in the corner._

_/God, I can sense your submission/_

_Sebastian couldn't tell who__exactly it didn't__have enough strength to fight his__ had no strength to lift his head and send the person to hell. Sebastian never hated himself so much in his life . . .__He hated himself for being weak, for letting these vultures manipulate him so not having the courage to say no._

_"__Je parie if sentirait bien qu'il autour de ma bite__." __Said another familiar voice._

_/I bet it would feel good around my dick/_

_There were footsteps going around the a pair of expensive shoes came into Sebastian'svision.__Sebastian felt a hand forcing his__head up.__Jacques, he recognized, was the one who started it Sebastian__increasingly in his absolute state of submission._

_"__Souhaitez-vous n'est-ce pas? __Vous voulez ma bite dans la bouche? Je vous saluts prendrez it self parfaitement . . .__prie pour elle, prie comme vous êtes une bonne salope"_

_/you do not want it? want my dick in your mouth I know it's going to take you so perfectly . . .__Beg for it, beg like a good slut you are/ _

_The others in the room nodded with eyes full of lust._

_Sebastian drew back in eyes going to__everyone in search of some kind of__help, anyone, but he only found excitement, cruelty and ambition. Jacques forced him to look him in the eye._

_"__Mendier."__Jacques__ordered._

_/B__eg./ _

_"__S'il vous plaît monsieur__."__ Sebastian__cried._

_/Please, sir./_

"S'il vous plaît quoi?" _Jacques asked._

_/Please, what?/_

_"__Permettez sucer ta bite-moi, monsieur" __Sebastian said._

_/Let me suck your cock, sir./_

_Sebastian could not hold back the tears that followed his saw the smile on Jacques__when he stood the hand of Sebastian's face to unzip his pants.__Sebastian fell again when he saw the man's dick__inches from his__face._

_"__Si vous me mordez, vous allez le regretter__."__Jacques warned._

_/If you bite 'll regret it.__/ _

_Jacques then forced his penis into Sebastian's__mouth. Jacques moaned__loudly, followed by a few gasps of others in the room.__Sebastian was__allowed to cry when he felt Jacques'__cock being pushed rhythmically in his felt so humiliated and ashamed . . ._

_Sebastian lost track of time after__ could have been__minutes or hours,__he wouldn' didn't__allow himself to think of the humiliation he was experiencing, or at all moans of pleasure echoing through the let himself be used as a sex just closed his eyes and cried._

_When Sebastian noticed__a bitter taste invaded his mouth,__waking from his reverie followed by a moan in ecstasy. He tried to pull away, but a strong hand prevented him.  
Forcing Sebastian__to swallow. When Jacques pulled __hung his head hopelessly._

_"__Remerciez-moi et moi Dick__.__Chienne." __Jacques said the dominant tone still in his voice._

_/Thank me and my Dick. Bitch.__/ _

_"__Merci pour le pénis, monsieur__." __Sebastian whispered.__His voice hoarse._

_/Thanks for the penis, sir.__/ _

_"__Je n'ai pas entendu__.Répéta,__so that tout le monde dans cette salle sait combien sa voix obtient sucer après une bite." __Jacquesordered._

_/I didn't listen. Repeat, loudly sothat everyone in this room knows how your voice sounds after sucking me.__/ _

_"__Merci pour le pénis, monsieur__." __Sebastian repeated loudly, feeling sick_

_/Thanks for the penis, sir__.__/ _

_"__Le soyez bienvenu__." __Jacques replied._

_/You're welcome./_

_Sebastian heard several steps in the room, going further away from him. Indicating that people were leaving the room, but Sebastian didn'tlift__his head to make sure._

_"__Lève-toi__." __Jacques ordered, when they were alone now._

_/Stand up.__/ _

_Sebastian__Sebastian for a moment, smiling proudly at achieving his__ Sebastian. _

_"__Vous ne le dites à personne.__" Jacques ordered._

_/You will not tell anyone./_

_"__Oui, monsieur__." __Sebastian whispered._

_(Yes, sir) _

_"Bien sûr, direz à personne ne ne pas votre famille voudrez savent comment vous supplie si bien pour moi et je l'ai Sucé comme une votre père ne pas savoir ce que fait son petit garçon, n'est -ce pas?" __Jacques said._

_/Of course you will not tell don't want your family to know how you begged so well for me and you sucked like a father would not want to know what his little boy did?/_

"Non, monsieur." _Sebastian answered._

_(No, sir)._

Sebastian woke up breathing heavily. He didn't know how he ended up in his room after crying in his father's office. He remembers his parents comforting him and then crying and then quite possibly falling asleep his father's arms.

Sebastian looked around his room, feeling the familiarity he felt to be here. His room was just as he had left. His Lacrosse awards on the shelves near the large glass window. His old computer on the same old desk. His old books he couldn't take to Dalton in a glass cabinet. The gray color on the walls of his bedroom . . . Sebastian missed it here.

Despite all the bad memories that France brought him. He loves it here. His family, his home . . .

Sebastian was not sure if he wanted to return to Ohio.

"Hey boy." Marie said entering his room. "Your parents are waiting for you downstairs for breakfast."

"Thank you, Marie. I'm already up." Sebastian smiled. He definitely did not want to go back to Ohio.

Blaine didn't want to get out of bed that morning. He would have to face all his friends and explain Sebastian's absence a million times. He didn't want to leave the familiar smell of the pillow. He have to smile every time someone asked him if he was okay.

But Blaine had a duty at hand. A promise to keep. He had promised Sebastian. That Kurt would be his Dom. As much as Kurt has rejected his submission. He wanted to know, to prove that he was a good Sub. That he was worthy of Kurt's dominance.

With that in mind, Blaine got out of bed. Taking his time in the shower, letting the water massage his tense back. Blaine dressed, did his hair, took a deep breath and left the room. Ready to face the world.

Blaine couldn't count on his luck. As soon as he left his room. He was confronted by Thad, a friend in the Warblers and was also a Sub like him. Blaine sighed, knowing what question was coming.

"Hey, Blaine. Good Morning." Thad smiled. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Good morning, Thad." Blaine forced a smile. "Sebastian had to go home. Family problems. I think he will return soon." Blaine lied. Nobody but Blaine and the Dean Paul, knew that Sebastian lived in France. Sebastian always tried to hide his origin as much as possible. Blaine never knew why.

"Wes will freak." Thad pointed.

Blaine chuckled without any humor. Thad was right. Sectionals were coming up and Wes had given a solo to Sebastian. Wes would definitely go crazy. Blaine made his way to the Dining Hall goofing off with Thad. Blaine truly did smile when he saw Kurt sitting with Trent.

* * *

**_NOTE:_****_ Thanks for reading. I want to thank LilDevyl to make this story readable and to all who are commenting and following, it means a lot to me!  
Comment, send me your criticisms and compliments, anything, critics are always very constricting, who have ideas for the story coleque in the comments or private messages, all are welcome._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last night, Kurt was proud, hopeful and for the first time in a long time, really happy. The smile on his face remained the next morning. He allowed a few more minutes in bed to remember the events of last night. He felt so happy. And worried.

Kurt didn't understand how his life could be so good and terrifying at the same time. He didn't know what to do with the names on his wrist. It wasn't like he could choose only one of the boys intended to be the love of his life. He couldn't deny the gentle eyes of Blaine or the image of Sebastian that Kurt was allowed to build in his head.

It was all very had been three months since Kurt got the names of hissoul-mates. Kurt had no time to get use to the liability of taking care of, loving and respecting two subs. Kurt felt a headache starting. But the young man didn't want to ruin his happiness, not now.

Kurt sat at the table with Wes and the Warblers and soon was being presented to other barely remembered the names of half of 't what Kurt had were normal, making jokes and jokedabout the Glee Club. Kurt thought it would be more . . . stingy.A bunch of stingy rich kids. Kurt was happy to be wrong.

One of the boys, Trent, sat beside conversation, asking about Kurt's former Glee Club and how he had been fascinated byKurt's_4 Minutes_ performance, he had seen on YouTube. The way the boy spoke Kurt bet he was a sub and during one of his ramblings his sleeve rose slightly and Kurt could see the cuff on Trent's left wrist. Kurt was happy to find someone just like with him.

Trent was a nice knew how to keep a good chat going, despite being a little shy. After a while, the conversation was interrupted by a dark haired boy who sat next to Trent. Who smiled and quickly kissed the lips of the newcomer.

Kurt sat there a bit awkward for a while. Feeling a tad envious of them for being able to show that kind of affection without the harassment, he went through at McKinley. Blaine got up and took the vacant seat beside him. Blaine greeted everyone at the table before turning to Kurt with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi, Kurt." Kurt had a feeling that Blaine liked to say his name.

"Hi, Blaine." Like Blaine. Kurt liked to say Blaine's felt good to say the name of hissoul-mate already knowing his face.

"Hey is Thad." Trent introduced Kurt to the boy beside him. "My boyfriend."

"And soul-mate." Thad added, holding out his hand to greet Kurt.

Kurt was obvious that the two were in love with each smiles exchanged throughout the breakfast, the little touches on purpose or involuntary. Kurt wondered if this state of total passion would last forever it was with his parents. Kurt thought it would be with him and Blaine . . . And _hopefully _Sebastian as well.

* * *

During his second day back at home. Sebastian already felt lighter, happier, even. He didn't allow himself to think about Blaine or the nightmare he tried his best to engage with parents and employees of the mansion. He found himself smiling several times, more than a forced smile or sarcastic one he always wore in was a genuine smile, almost innocent.

When Henri had to leave for a was the only time Sebastian unconsciously returned three years he thought of the members who would be gathering around his though the majority of parents had been transferred or dismissed. One home had a growing position in the agency, the biggest nightmare to 't been brave enough to denounce . . . His father certainly would meet with him.

But Leroy, son of the Cook,an old friend of Sebastian into the distracted, so the thought of his past was far from being remembered.

Leroy was anoldfriend. He was younger but was Sebastian's best friend when they were little. Leroy was the first person, Sebastian admitted to being boy was favorable, even though he was straight. Leroy would smile and joke about an actor or something beautiful. Henry was responsible for paying the best studies to Leroy and when the boy was growing up. he was offered an internship at the family business.

Being back at home and knowing that your friendship hasn't changed at all was a big surprise to Sebastian.

* * *

At the end of the day. Sebastian was tired, but he refused was afraid that if he falls nightmares would come back and he would have to relive everything again. Sebastian knew it was childish, but he picked up his phone and dialed Leroy's number.

"Sebastian?" Leroy voice thick with sleep. "Did something happen?"

"I don't want to sleep," Sebastian admitted softly. "I don't want to relive them."

"Shhh, calm down." Leroy he heard Sebastian's voice crack. "I'm coming over."

Sebastian allowed himself to relax a wouldn't spend the night alone. Leroy would ward off nightmares the same way he did when they were children. At some point, Sebastian hadfallen woken upwhen he felt a warm body was pressed against his back.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Leroy said.

Sebastian then went back to sleep, a deep sleep without dreams.

Kurt's relationship with Blaine made reasonable progress during the week. Kurt was happy to have gotten to know Blaine a had discovered that Blaine had been bullied at was a total nerd when it came to Harry Potter, and was totally unable to attend the last film without crying like a baby.

It was a surprise to know that Blaine was in a relationship with a Sub when they first met and ended minutes later. When Kurt asked him where the kid was Blaine started crying. Kurt just hugged him and let him didn't touch on the subject again. It was obviously a delicate matter for Blaine.

The chat with Blaine was really was as if they had known each other for a long time. They enjoyed many things in common and teased each other by any strange taste . . . In a week they were like best friends.

They didn't touch on the subject of soul-mates. Kurt was afraid that if he did, he would have to talk about the extra name his wrist and was even more afraid that Blaine would would deny it. But Blaine seemed anxious most of the day. Kurt wasn't sure why though, but Blaine spent most of the time giving quick glances to his cellphone. Kurt was very patient with it after the first time he touched the subject.

"If I may ask, why do you look so much at your cell phone?" Kurt asked.

"It's nothing . . . I'm just worried about a friend." Blaine answered.

"Your ex?" Kurt guessed.

"Yes." Kurt saw a tear ran down Blaine's face. "He left after we broke up . . . I know where he is, but . . ." Blaine's voice cracked.

Kurt went to Blaine's side and hugged him, letting him cry on his uniform. When Blaine calmed down enough to just whispered, "I miss 's like he took part of my heart with him . . .And I just want him back."

Kurt did not know what to do with that knew, he had made the right decision to refuse Blaine's wasn't ready for a new relationship, let alone one for a lifetime.

* * *

_**NOTE**__: _**Thanks for LilDevyl fix it. Thanks for the comments and for reading ... remembering, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was now two weeks since Sebastian was home. Two weeks since Blaine had found weeks since Blaine had heard any news about his former roommate.

Blaine was starting to go crazy for staying so long without news of his friend and ex-boyfriend. All the unanswered calls, each text message and voice mail never returned. Blaine was so worried about Sebastian that was sometimes impossible to pay attention in class. Every time a romantic song played on the radio, it just reminded Blaine of their time together .

The only thing that kept him firm, which prevented Blaine from a break down was Kurt. He easily distracted Blaine with conversations of some movie or music and when he realized that Blaine was having a hard just hugged him. He held Blaine close to his and secure, it was enough to send Blaine to a subspace.

Kurt was essential to Blaine. As Blaine had expected, but much more than he had just two weeks Kurt had gotten all of Blaine's confidence, and he kept Blaine away from his urges without even trying.

Blaine loved the relationship he had built with Kurt so far, but he didn't know why it sometimes felt like it was missing something. Kurt thought he felt the same.

"Kurt, do you ever feel like, you're missing something?" Blaine asked one night when they were watching a movie.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. It's a strange feeling . . ."

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine saw something in Kurt's eyes.

"Sometimes. It's like I feel nostalgia for something that hasn't happened yet." Kurt said after a long moment of silence.

"I hope that it's not a bad thing." Blaine said.

"Me too."

* * *

Sebastian wasn't counting the days since he was back in France. It didn't seem like a long time though. He barely had killed miss everything here , he refused to go near your phone to even know the date, because every time he the checked had a new message from Blaine .

It's not that he hates Blaine to have found his Kurt, far from it, Sebastian still loves Blaine with all his heart, he just needed a break so he can get to see it without feeling the need to cry like a baby.

"Knock, knock, knock." Henry said knocking on the open door of Sebastian room. "Can I come in?"

Sebastian smiled. He and his father didn't talk alone since Sebastian arrived. "Sure, Dad."

Henry approached the bed where Sebastian was reading a book, and sat on the edge. "_Romeo and Juliet_? Really Seb? Again?" Henry said.

"You know it's my favorite. I missed it in Dalton." Sebastian said.

Henry smiled remembering when Sebastian was small and he read the book for his son to go to sleep. When Sebastian learned to read, he insisted that his first book was that one. Since then, he has read and reread it every year.

"I was talking to her mother." Henry paused that whenever this was said it meant that something important was about to be discussed. "Well, it's been two weeks and apparently you have no intention of returning to the U.S."

Henry stopped when he saw his son's face fall. "Hey, know you can stay as long as you see fit, but you also know that it will have consequences ."

"I know . . . I just . . . Don't want to go back." Sebastian admitted .

The older man's jaw dropped, he didn't expect that kind of response. Every time they spoke on the phone about how he felt about the U.S. Sebastian was always radiant. He loved that country.

"Oh, but if it's about Blaine . . ." Henry started but was cut off by Sebastian.

"No. It's not about Blaine, Father." Sebastian half lied. "I missed here, you, Mom my house . . ."

"I know son, but you know it isn't safe here." Henry said.

"I have to start facing my fears, Father. I can't run forever." Sebastian said.

Henry sighed. "Sebastian . . . I couldn't bear to see him hurt you are my only son. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and you know that I couldn't avoid it . . . I love you too much for that."

Sebastian lowered his head, refusing to look at his father. "I do not want to be weak . . ." He whispered, loud enough for his father to hear.

"Oh my son. Come here." Henry pulled Sebastian into a hug. "You are not weak, son. Far from it. You endured those brutes alone for months .No one has the right to call you weak. Especially you."

"I was weak for not having the courage to tell you before. I was weak because I could not get up by myself . . ." Sebastian cried .

"No, Sebastian. You were afraid and that's perfectly normal, but that does not mean you were were stronger than I could have been." Henry said.

"I don't want to be afraid,Father." Sebastian whispered.

"It's okay Bastian . . . I'll take care of you."

They were silent for a long time, just listening to each other's the breathing. When Henry was almost certain that Sebastian had fallen asleep. He heard Sebastian say in a hoarse whisper.

"I want to go to the office whispered."

Henry was surprised by the decision of his was the last thing he expected to hear. He gently pushed the shoulders of Sebastian so he could look at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"No, but I have to face it." Sebastian said with confidence in his voice.

"You don't need to do that. No one is blaming you." Henry reassured.

"I need to do this for me." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian . . ." Henry started .

"No Father. I want . . . I need to do this . . . If it doesn't work I go back to Dalton and just come back when I'm safe." Sebastian promised.

Henry sighed. He suddenly felt older. "You promise?"

"I promise." Sebastian said

"Okay . . . Tomorrow. I have a meeting about a new car, you come with me. " Henry said a bit hesitantly .

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Sure."

* * *

It was not like Sebastian was excited for today. Not one bit, but he needed to prove to himself that he could do it. He was better than everyone else who made him suffer. He didn't need to be Dom's insurance.

Sebastian was dressed in a modern and formal outfit. Determined to be a professional and to not be intimidated. Sebastian knew, him being back in the office would be upsetting to everyone, especially to himself. So he grabbed his wallet and passport just in case something goes wrong.

When Sebastian met his father in the kitchen for breakfast. He realized that his Father was tense, as if he hadn't slept well. Sebastian sat down with small coffee at the kitchen table. With a whispered good morning to his Father and a smile for Marie.

No one spoke for a long time. Just enjoying the food and each other's company.

"I know you are aware of what could happen today." Henry said. "However, I also know that you want to prove to yourself that you are able to do this. It isn't unnecessary in my opinion. But on the other hand if that's what you I won't deny it."

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered sincerely grateful for his father to understand his point.

"I talked a lot with your Mother last night . . . She's proud of you for being so brave," Henry smiled. "But she has some conditions . . ."

"Father . . ." Sebastian complained softly.

"No, Sebastian. You have no idea how hard it was for us to allow you back there without your soul-mate . . . We need guarantees." Henry said with clear authority in his voice.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian said.

"She wants Leroy to stay with you the whole time and if anyone mess with you. You will tell us immediately. Leroy was told this too. I don't want to hear from you covering for the other . . . I know you didn't tell us the names of all . . . Involved. Hell, you're the most important thing to us, Sebastian . . ." Henry's voice broke little.

"I know, Father." Sebastian said hugging him. "I promise, I'll tell you if something happens . . ."

"Where's Mom? She never wakes up so late." Sebastian asked with a mischievous tone.

"She is tired . . ." Henry was red, with an embarrassed smile.

"I know . . ."

"You can't blame me. I was nervous." Henry smiled. "Now get your ass to the car before you fall behind. Leroy's waiting for us."

Sebastian laughed at the awkwardness of his father, but kept silent after receiving an angry glare from him.

Sebastian looked around the company was as scandalous as he imagined. The employees were so shocked by the sudden presence of him. All they could do was try to pick their jaws off from the floor. No one dared to go near just smiled hesitantly.

Everything was going perfectly during the meeting. The design of the car presented by the designers was really beautiful and modern popular car, with good technology and low price. Things that Henry was struggling to achieve.

Well, nothing can be a wonder for long. In the middle of the meeting, the door opened, announcing the presence of a late businessman. Sebastian looked in the direction of the noise only to find the master of his nightmares, Lionel.

"Sorry, I'm late. My plane was delayed and everything has been crazy . . ." Lionel stopped mid-sentence when his eyes met a pair of Sebastian's emotionless eyes.

"Sit Lionel. We're almost finished." Henry said when he saw the shock look.

Lionel nodded, sitting in his place in front of Sebastian that stiffened. When he got close, but no one seemed to notice.

Sebastian couldn't concentrate on the rest of the meeting. Lionel kept sending dark looks towards him. Sebastian tried not to stare, tried to think of something else. Though he was scared. He wanted to run as far as possible from that man .

But Sebastian couldn't run anymore. He needed to do it for yourself, had to prove that he could one day take this company and trying to deal with dominant masters at all costs.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and just thought about the name on his wrist, his Dom, his soul-mate. The one who always gave him strength in those moments even if not present, it was a relief to know that he belonged to someone else. Since he received his mark he felt more powerful, more able to face his fears.

When Sebastian opened his eyes, his eyes were cold, emotionless. He looked directly into the eyes of Lionel, showing him that he could not be hurt. That he was stronger than last year. Lionel gave him a sinister smile, challenging the Sebastian.

"What was that?" Leroy said.

"What was what?" Sebastian felt less tense since they left the meeting room and as promised, Leroy was with him the whole time.

"Those looks Lionel kept giving you? Sebastian, don't lie to me. I'm not blind." Leroy pressed.

'_Shit.'_ Sebastian thought. He hadn't realized that someone had noticed.

"Was that obvious?" Sebastian whispered.

"No, but I could feel the tension between you two. I was on your side, it seemed obvious to me, but don't worry. Your father didn't realize." Leroy reassured. "Now tell me," he commanded.

Sebastian didn't want to tell all the things he was ordered and made to do to that monster. He would be so ashamed . . . But Sebastian couldn't disobey a direct order.

" I . . ." Sebastian was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into something.

No, not a something, but a someone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see . . ." Said the person, a woman of medium size brunette wearing a simple black dress.

"That's okay. I didn't see you." Sebastian replied, helping the girl to straighten .

"I'm Cosette." Cosette held out her hand.

"As in the musical, _Les Miserable?_" Sebastian smiled. "I'm Sebastian."

Cosette also smiled, turning to greet Leroy, but stopped when their eyes met. Sebastian knew very well that look, the look he longed for since he found out about soul-mates. His best friend had found his mate.

Cosette immediately dropped to her knees at the feet of Lionel, her head bowed. As if Sebastian and the rest of the world had gone from the couple. Sebastian smiled and walked away from the couple. Giving them privacy they needed, looking at the rest of the room just to know that others had done the same.

Sebastian went to the nearest bathroom in order to be alone for a while. To clear his couldn't stop feeling jealous of his friend to have found his soul-mate. Leroy deserved every ounce of happiness. He was a guy of the law and he would fight for the safety of those he loved to the very end if necessary, but even then. Sebastian was jealous.

Sebastian was so numb in his own thoughts. He didn't hear the noise of the door being opened much less the noise of footsteps. He was surprised to feel a hand in his hair. Sebastian jumped from fright and dared to look at the person.

"Lionel." Sebastian whispered.

"I think you have lost your way, little Smythe." Lionel said in a deep voice. He usually used when they were alone. It rattled Sebastian inside, already knowing what was coming next.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked trying to be strong.

"I think you know the answer," Lionel said approaching Sebastian.

Lionel put his hand into his pocket, without taking his eyes off Sebastian. He pulled out a black object. Sebastian backed up when he recognize it,colliding with the wall, knowing he had nowhere to escape.

"You know . . ." Lionel began, grabbing the object with both hands. "I had almost forgotten to have kept it in the drawer of my bedroom. I knew that it would be useful again someday . . ."

Sebastian looked into the face of his attacker and then to his old simple black collar in the man's hands. Sebastian hated it. Not only by the raw hurt when he always wore it, nor by Lionel, himself. But by the effect that the collar caused when he wore it. It was a feeling of helplessness; he could never get away with the collar on his neck. He could never say was so desperate to belong to someone he didn't care who it was.

"I didn't like your behavior in that room, Sebastian." Lionel interrupted Sebastian's thoughts. "And you know what happens to naughty boys,don't you?They're punished." He smiled as he approached Sebastian.

But Sebastian was not willing to budge, not today. No more. He doesn't submit to anyone other than his Kurt.

So when Lionel was close enough, Sebastian did the only thing that came to himin the heat of the moment. He kneed Lionel with all his strength, making the man bend in half, holding in pain. Sebastian took his cue and ran, unlocking the bathroom door, he left the bathroom. Running as fast as possible, he didn't stop,not even when they called his name. He just needed to get out of that place ASAP.

Sebastian managed to leave the building without being stopped. e grabbed the first taxi, just following his instincts of self-protection. He ordered the driver to take him to the airport. Seeing the desperation on the boy's face, the driver did not question. Sebastian will explain everything to his Father once he was safe at Dalton.

Sebastian didn't know how, but somehow he managed to get on the plane without incident. He could feel the urges coming and he was so close to falling, just to collapse cry.

Within eight hours, Sebastian landed in Ohio and caught a taxi to Dalton, but his urges were already far from being controlled. He fell near a tree in the school parking lot; he tried to control his breathing as he had been taught in lessons of submission. He hugged his knees to his chest and bowed his head. Trying to breathe or think, but it was all very confusing, fearful and blurry.

* * *

It was the first time Kurt would go home, since he transferred schools. Last week he had refused to leave Blaine alone at such a delicate state, but this week he had proposed to take Blaine home with him. It was a long conversation with Blaine, but in the end Blaine agreed.

The problem was that nobody knew about Blaine yet, all connections with his father, Puck, Mercedes and Finn. Kurt made sure to keep Blaine's name out of the conversations. He just told his father that he would be bringing a friend home. Kurt knew it would be a big surprise for everyone.

Kurt and Blaine were leaving the building heading toward his car, when Blaine stopped suddenly. "Hey, wait. I forgot my phone, shit . . . Go ahead to your car. I'll be right back. " Blaine said, not waiting for an answer and ran back to his room.

Kurt smiled and continued walking to his he noticed a shadow in the corner near his car as if it were a person. Kurt approached cautiously, scared but at the same time wanting to help. When he got close to the figure, Kurt can better see the person was hugging his knees. His head was down and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey," Kurt called, but no one seemed to hear. "Hey, do you need help?" He said louder, no answer again.

Kurt closed the gap all the way to the person. He bent down to put a hand on his shoulder, the person turned away abruptly. Falling onhis side.

"Please, no, no!" He shouted, his eyes closed and hand protecting his own face.

"I will not hurt you . . ." Kurt said immediately, taking a step back so that the person will not be scared of him.

Kurt realized the person was a dark haired boy, well dressed and the cuff on his right wrist. He was a sub, which explained the tremor . . . He was having his urges.

Kurt took the boyhandand placed his hand his face wandering. The boy blinked rapidly to get used to the bright light. Then their eyes met . . . It was like the world progressed again, as it happened with Blaine. Only it was a bit stronger, because one of hisSubs was in pain and he couldn't let that happen.

Kurt dropped to his knees beside Sebastian, pulling him into his arms. "Shhh, I'm here . . . I'm here. I'll take care of you . . ." Kurt soothed. "Just breathe for me baby . . ."

* * *

**NOTE:****Thanks for reading and thanks for fixing the LilDevyl this story ... criticisms and suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
